Reasons to Live
by idolR21
Summary: 5 years after the defeat of Rossum, Topher gets bored with his life and can't find a reason to live. Ivy helps him to see the beauty of the outside life. Topher/Ivy Oneshot. ***Spoiler Warning


Topher stood at the computer, imprinting a new active. It was five years after they had taken down Rossum, but Topher didn't feel any different. There was no sense of accomplishment, no joy. He felt as empty as ever.

"Is she done?" Ivy, his assistant asked.

"Not yet, Ivy. This one's brain is kinda scrambled, so I may have to make some adjustments." Topher returned to the screens, staring intently at them.

Ivy returned to the main room of Tohper's lab. She stared at the actives in the Dollhouse, doing their daily business. She looked back at Topher, who was intently staring at the new active's brain.

Topher wasn't smiling. He hadn't smiled in five years. Ivy missed how he would smile and manically laugh whenever he found something new, but ever since Rossum was taken down, his mood was considerably down.

Ivy knew why. She always knew why he acted like this. There was only one person she had ever known who was just as smart and insane as Topher, and that was Bennett Halverson. Topher had been in love with Bennett ever since he had heard of her accomplishments within the D.C. Dollhouse. Even when he thought she was a guy, he still loved her, which creeped Ivy out every time she thought of it.

No. She wasn't creeped out. She was jealous.

Ivy never thought much of Topher when she started working as his assistant. She mostly thought of him as an arrogant, over-protective nerd who just loved his technology a little too much. But over time, she had seen every side of Topher Brink. And she respected him a lot more.

"Topher," Ivy said, after looking at his screens. "It shouldn't take this long-"

"I know what I'm doing." Topher snapped back. Ivy sighed and pointed at the screen.

"Look, Topher. You shouldn't even need to alter her brain waves like that. You'll only make her more sensitive." Topher sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

"Ugh, not again. I'd better stop the machine."

"Topher, this is the 3rd time this week."

"I know, I know. I just… I don't know. I think I need a little time outside or something."

But Ivy knew. Topher didn't need time outside. Today was the day that Rossum was taken down. The day that Bennett Halverson died right in front of him, in that very room.

"So," Ivy said, trying to change the subject. "What's this new active's name?" Topher turned around dramatically.

"This is the new Echo."

The newly imprinted Echo walked out of the room smiling. She was a doll in a child-like state, unaware of what was going on. Topher and Ivy stood inside the lab watching the new Echo make her way to the swimming pool.

"Topher," Ivy said. "Are you okay?"

"I- I don't know. I haven't been okay since this day five years ago."

"It's Bennett, isn't it."

"She was the only one… the only one who understood me. I felt like I could connect with her, she was supposed to become my girlfriend after the Rossum defeat."

Ivy took a breath. She realized how much Topher really loved Bennett.

"You know what, Topher," Ivy said. "When was the last time you've been to a restaurant?"

"I don't know. I haven't been anywhere since I started working here."

"Well then let's go somewhere. You have been spending way too much time in this room."

"DeWitt will tear us apart if she finds out!"

"Hey, she's not even here. Loosen up a bit, Topher."

"Fine. Fine, I'll go. But you're paying."

Ivy turned around and walked away with a smile on her face.

"Alright." Topher said. "Let's go."

"I'm picking the restaurant," Ivy said.

"What? Why?"

"You're making me pay, aren't you?"

"Ugh, fine."

Topher and Ivy sat down at their table.

"So many people here." Topher said.

"You're around people every day, Topher."

"But these are people, not actives."

"Just eat."

Topher and Ivy started eating their steaks. Topher looked like he hadn't had a steak that delicious in years (which, was in fact, true).

"This is really good."

"That's why I picked this place."

After they got done eating, they decided to just walk around L.A. They didn't really care where they were going; they just wanted to get some fresh air.

"Ivy," Topher said. "Thank you."

"Thank me? Why?"

"I forgot how great the outside world was. Trapped in my own world while everything else was going on, I feel renewed."

"Well, you're welcome."

"This must be how our clients feel. Once they're released back into the world after five years."

"I can only imagine. I mean, I know I'm not an active, but I've seen them over the course of the last few years."

"Ivy…" Topher said.

"Yes-" Topher grabbed Ivy and kissed her. Ivy did not expect it, but she didn't object. She kissed back like she had been waiting for it for seven years (which was true).

"Ivy, you showed me what life was like. That I have something to live for again. I thought I couldn't be happy without Bennett, but she's dead now. I can't erase the past. I only need to move on. You showed me that. I have a reason to live now."

"Well, I'm glad medium-rare steaks changed your mind."

"No, Ivy. Not medium-rare steaks. You. You've seen me. You've seen every side of me, and you're the only one I feel okay talking to. You're like my best friend." He kissed her again. "Ivy, I love you."

"I love you too, Topher. Now let's get back to the House and do our thing."


End file.
